


Click, Boom

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: ColdWestAllen Week 2018 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Doctor Barry, Established Relationship, Multi, Reporter Iris, because she's Iris West, mob boss Len, who also happens to be married to a mob boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: [Day 5: Medical]"Quick question. Why does a mob boss need a crate full of bazookas?""Why are you asking?""...funny story."





	Click, Boom

**Author's Note:**

> why mob? I don't know. But why not?

"You tracked down  _my_ shipments," Len says, slowly tracing the far side of the room, "and used one of 'em to stop an ambush."

From her hospital bed, Iris primly replies, "Saved most of your stuff."

"You used a _rocket launcher_."

"It's been a slow week. You still haven't answered my question, by the way."

Len pinches the bridge of his nose.

Barry sighs heavily and finishes marking up his clipboard. "I'd say your wife needs R&R, but we all know she won't do it."

"Since when is she just  _my_ wife?" Len asks.

"He's mad at me for going without him," Iris replies. "Also, Barry, telling me off for not following doctor's orders? Really rich coming from you."

Barry studiously looks over the equipment and Iris' stitches. "You're lucky you only got some shrapnel."

"You should see the other guys," Len says.

"I did. Mostly burned alive, all with some kinda body parts missing. Like I said, lucky."

"Again," Iris says, "Hypocrite. Len, tell your husband."

Len sighs. "Well. You fended off an ambush from my rival and you've given me grounds to finally take 'em down. Mick's gonna love this."

"You're learning a valuable lesson about keeping shady business deals shady with your spouses," Iris says, smiling with hidden blades.

Len concedes with a sharp nod. He casually leans against the door when Barry makes for it.

"Let's also agree that it's been more than ten seconds," he says, "Time to stop being mad at  _our_ wife."

"I  _am_ sorry for not taking you with me," Iris says, "I thought it'd be a boring search."

"With  _Len_ 's stuff?" Barry asks sullenly, but he's turning around.

"I know. Hey, next time we'll do a dead-of-night survey together."

"Next time," Len drawls, "We'll  _all_ do a dead-of-night survey."

"Like Iris said," Barry replies, "If you'd just  _told_ us..."

"Even when I tell you, you'll go lookin' at it," Len says.

"That  _is_ how we met," Iris says, brightened by Barry's support and the memory of her and her childhood friend sneaking into a warehouse for a story to sell. Barry's always come with her, even before he'd taken an interest in medical practice. Specifically bloodstains, a lot of which Len had made that night.

Len seems to be remembering too. Barry had been terrible at stealth, but neither he nor Iris had been scared off by Len's killing traitors. "I gotta order a new shipment now. Fancy medical equipment."

Barry's eyes widen. "Really?"

"I  _did_ only get to see three crates," Iris says, "All armories. I'd like some variety."

"Well," Len says, pushing off the door, "Guess we've got our next date."


End file.
